Hats
Hats Hats are an important part of gameplay in glor.io. They give bonuses to the player who is wearing them. Hats can allow players to deal more damage, take more damage, and move faster. However, only one hat can be equipped at a time. To change a hat, press "h" and select a new hat. Hats take effect the moment they are equipped. There is no limit to how many times hats can be switched, and no limit on how many hats are collected. If a player picks up a hat that he/she already has, they will equip the hat that was recently picked up, while any hats that were equipped before will be put into the hat selection screen. Hats cannot be lost or given away, and players do not lose their hats (except for the Hockey Hat) if respawning from a Heartstone, but will lose all of their hats if they die and there is no Heartstone to respawn from. Brown Bear Hat This hat doubles the resources gained when collecting from bushes and rocks. This only applies to the person who is wearing the hat, friendly peasants and mercenaries will not be affected Chicken Hat When wearing this hat, the player is hidden from the minimap. Be aware that player friendly mercenaries and peasants will not be hidden. Cowboy Hat The cool down time required to start regenerating health is shortened when this hat is equipped. Druid Hat Hostile animals will not attack the player unless provoked. Builder Hat When a player is wearing this hat, destroying any player constructed blocks (wooden walls, stone walls) will yield 50% more resources. Useful for reconstructing bases or dismantling enemy blocks. Fox Hat Players wearing this hat will be able to see the locations of nearby enemy players at night. Hockey Hat Similar to the stone of life, acts like an extension to the player's health. If a player loses all of their health, he/she instantly gains half health and loses the hat, but without losing resources or respawning at the stone of life. Has a single use. Ice Hat White Knights will not attack the player unless provoked. White Bear Hat Players wearing this hat destroy player placed blocks twice as fast. Propeller Hat Also known as the Chess Hat, it gives the player a small boost (5%) to movement speed while walking or on a mount. Tank Hat Players wearing this hat does 75% more damage and takes only 25% of damage and speed gets reduced to 50%. Viking Hat Players wearing this hat do slightly more damage (25%) to enemy players and NPCs. Where to Obtain Specific Hats Going hunting for hats is an integral goal in glor.io. Hats give a big advantage to players who have them. However, getting hats is based a lot on chance. Most hats are obtained from killing animals. Some hats have an increased chance to drop at day or night, while others only drop at day or night. Brown Bear Hat During the day, brown bears have a 5% chance to drop a brown bear hat. The chance is 0% at night. Chicken Hat During the day, chickens have a 5% chance to drop a chicken hat. During the nighttime, the chance is reduced to 1%. Cowboy Hat During the day, White Knights have a 5% chance to drop a cowboy hat, and Wolves have a 1% chance to drop a cowboy hat. Druid Hat At night, pigs have a 1% chance to drop a druid hat. Builder Hat During the day, pigs have a 1% chance to drop a builder hat. At night, this goes up to 5%. During the day, chickens also have a 1% chance to drop a builder hat. Fox Hat At night, chickens have a 5% chance to drop a fox hat. Therefore, it is unobtainable during the day. Hockey Hat During the day, white and brown bears both have a 1% chance to drop a hockey hat. At night, the chances double to 2% for both white and brown bears. White Knights have a 1% chance to drop a hockey hat during the day. Ice Hat Killing players at night has a 2% chance to drop an ice hat. White Bear Hat Can be obtained by killing white bears, which spawn in the snowy part of the map. Propeller Hat During the day, pigs have a 5% chance of dropping a propeller hat. During the night, this chance goes to 0%. Tank Hat Can be obtained from destroying wooden spikes at night (1% chance for each spike destroyed)(Slows movement). Viking Hat During the night, White Knights have a 5% chance of dropping a viking hat, while wolves have a 2% chance. Therefore, this hat is unobtainable during the day.